


when you hit me, hit me hard

by flowerwindyou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, Sub Taeyong, Vaginal Sex, professional dom johnny, pwp basically oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Taeyong goes back for more from his professional dom, Johnny.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 13
Kudos: 609





	when you hit me, hit me hard

**Author's Note:**

> well... here we are! this is a sequel of sorts to my other fic in this verse but it’s also pwp so no context is really needed. enjoy !!

The next time Taeyong finds himself at Johnny’s door, the nerves he initially had are replaced with excitement. In the week between the first appointment and this one, Taeyong would definitely say they’ve been lightly flirting over text. Nothing too scandalous, but Ten  _ insists  _ that Johnny always keeps it strictly professional with clients. Honestly, the thought of someone like Johnny liking him is almost unbelievable, but if that’s what’s in store for him, there are definitely no complaints.

Johnny opens the door with a smile, gesturing for Taeyong to come in. He’s dressed down this time, a button up shirt tucked into jeans, but he looks just as delectable if not even more. Taeyong, on the other hand, decided to dress up in pleather pants that make his ass look fantastic, as well as a lacy blouse borrowed from Ten.

To his delight, Johnny makes no attempt to hide the way he undresses Taeyong with his eyes. “You look amazing,” he says.

“You too,” Taeyong says airily, and there’s a moment of loaded silence between them before Taeyong says the line he stood practicing outside the door. “You’re not gonna offer me a drink this time?”

Johnny raises an eyebrow. “You said no last time.”

“I’m saying yes this time,” Taeyong counters, and Johnny smiles.

“Touche. Come this way,” he says, leading Taeyong to the kitchen with a hand on the small of his back. Taeyong misses the touch when Johnny leaves his side to get the wine, but he comforts himself with the knowledge that there’ll be a lot more touching to come. 

“Red or white?” Johnny asks, holding up two bottles. 

“White,” Taeyong says, and takes the time to appreciate Johnny while he uncorks the wine and pours them both a glass. He’s just ridiculously attractive, and Taeyong revolves to drink his wine as fast as possible so he can get to being fucked.

“Cheers,” Johnny says, and they clink their glasses together before taking a sip. The wine is nice, nothing like the cheap shit Taeyong used to drink at college parties, and it makes him feel warmer.

“So,” Johnny starts, swirling the wine in his glass. “Did you have anything in mind that you wanted to do today?”

Taeyongs swallows a bit too fast and coughs a little, cheeks flushing as Johnny tries to hide an amused smile. “Sorry, um…” He takes another swig, bigger this time.

“Don’t be shy, sweetheart,” Johnny says, and oh, his voice has suddenly gone all low and deep. Taeyong wonders if Johnny’s secretly conditioning him to be turned on at the sound of his voice, because if so, it’s working.

“Well, I…” Taeyong swallows. He’d thoroughly enjoyed everything they did in their last encounter, but he was surprised at how much he  _ loved _ the pain. Johnny spanking his ass, slapping his face, gripping him tight enough to leave bruises — just remembering it made him feel hot all over, and even though it’s only been a week, he can’t count how many times he’s gotten off while pressing his fingers into those bruises.

“Go ahead,” Johnny prompts softly.

“I liked it when you hurt me,” Taeyong says, nerves fluttering.

Johnny takes a sip of wine before replying. “Like when I spanked you?” he asks, and when Taeyong nods, he laughs and says, “oh, that was me being gentle. If you really wanted me to hurt you, you wouldn’t be able to sit for days.”

Taeyong swallows, clenching his thighs. “Yeah, I want that,” he breathes. “I wanna try.”

“If you want to try, we’ll try,” Johnny says with a nod. “Finish your wine and go wait for me. On the bed, on all fours. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Taeyong agrees, draining the rest of his wine quickly.

“Good boy,” Johnny says, his gaze intense as ever, and Taeyong has to physically stop himself from jumping into his lap and kissing him all over. Instead, he walks down the hallway to the now familiar room, stripping down before getting on his hands and knees on the bed. He can faintly hear the sounds of Johnny putting away the glasses and the bottle, and then his footsteps approaching down the hall and into the room. Taeyong presses his face into the pillow, eagerly waiting for Johnny to touch him.

What he’s not expecting is a hard slap to his asscheek, and the yelp he makes is more due to the loud cracking sound than the pain. The pain is delicious though, the way it starts as a sting and then fades into an even warmth. Johnny slaps the other cheek just as hard, making Taeyong jolt forward, but he holds himself up on his elbows.

“Give me your color,” Johnny commands, cupping Taeyong’s cheeks in his large palms.

“Green,” Taeyong says, and Johnny hums in approval, rubbing tenderly across his ass before landing two hard slaps at the same time. Taeyong just clenches his hands in the sheets and moans softly, the pain going from warm to uncomfortably hot.

“You said you wanna hurt, right?” Johnny murmurs, kneading Taeyong’s cheeks. “I can make you hurt real good, baby. Right now I just wanna paddle your cute little ass until you can’t take it anymore. Do you want that?”

Taeyong opens his mouth to respond, but Johnny interrupts: “Actually, it doesn’t matter what you want, does it? You’re going to take what I give you like a good little bitch, right?”

Even though it’s a rhetorical question, Taeyong can’t help but whimper out a stream of  _ yes _ es into the pillow. Johnny manages to push him into subspace so easily, so naturally; right now he wants nothing more than to be good for Johnny, not even his own pleasure. 

Taeyong’s heart is beating fast as he hears Johnny go over to the chest of drawers. It’s not nerves or excitement but rather a mix of both — anticipation is probably the best word for it, the way he feels like every second is an hour until Johnny finally comes back to the bed. 

“I’ll start off easy on you. 20 strokes, 10 on each side, and I want you to count and thank me,” Johnny instructs, trailing the paddle lightly across the back of Taeyong’s thighs. “Understand?”

“Yes,” Taeyong breathes, toes curling in anticipation. There’s a brief moment of silence, of uncertainty, and then the paddle lands hard on his cheek. Taeyong can’t help but gasp aloud — it’s completely different to Johnny’s hand, the pain much harder and sharper and more concentrated, but fuck, it feels incredible. 

“One,” he gasps, barely remembering Johnny’s instructions. “Thank you.”

“Thank you what?” Johnny prompts, rubbing the stinging flesh.

“Thank you, daddy,” Taeyong says, his brain supplying the response without having to think about it. 

“Good boy.” Johnny brings the paddle down hard on the other cheek, pain cracking across like lightning. 

“Two! Th-thank you, daddy,” Taeyong whines, arching his back higher. He can feel how wet he is already and he wants Johnny to touch him so bad, but of course that’s not going to happen. 

Instead, Johnny keeps going mercilessly with the paddle, alternating strikes across Taeyong’s cheeks and the back of his thighs, each blow stronger than the last. Each flash of pain drives Taeyong further into subspace; he knows he’s counting, can hear himself say it, but it’s like it’s automatic. The only thing he can focus on is the burning pain and the hot, dirty pleasure that it brings, making his pussy drool. 

He only knows it’s over when he’s waiting for the next blow and it doesn’t come. He can barely hear it over the blood thumping in his ears when Johnny says, “there, that’s 20. Can you tell me your color, baby?”

Taeyong nods, swallowing as he tries to reconfigure his thoughts. “Green,” he decides, “but I need a break, I think.”

“From the spanking, or everything?” Johnny asks.

“Just the spanking,” Taeyong replies quickly. He’d only asked for a break because now that the continuous hits have stopped, he realizes how much his ass fucking  _ hurts.  _ Still, just because he can’t take any more spanking doesn’t mean that he isn’t still ridiculously turned on, and he really wants Johnny to wreck him.

“Okay, baby. Thank you for telling me. You did so good, took it so well,” Johnny praises, cupping and kneading Taeyong’s cheeks. Taeyong whimpers at how the gentle touch feels like his skin is on fire, sending the heat straight between his legs.

“Your cute little butt is gonna be so bruised up tomorrow, fuck. It’s so pretty and pink right now,” Johnny muses, spreading Taeyong’s cheeks. “So pretty,” he repeats quietly, and then Taeyong jerks forward when he feels Johnny lick a wet stripe right over his asshole.

“Hey, stay still,” Johnny orders, landing a sharp slap right over his hole. Taeyong bites his lip in pain, but digs his elbows and knees into the mattress to keep himself steady while Johnny eats his ass with determination, pushing his tongue past Taeyong’s rim and moaning at the way his hole flutters around it. 

“Mmm, I bet you like taking it up the ass,” Johnny muses, spitting on Taeyong’s hole and rubbing his finger around it. “A little slut like you would love that, huh?”

Taeyong hesitates, but he knows there’ll be consequences if he doesn’t answer Johnny’s question, so he says the truth: “I don’t really know, uh… I’ve never done it before.”

Taeyong can’t see Johnny’s face, but he feels him stop his ministrations. “You’re kidding,” he says disbelievingly. “Never? Not even on your own?”

“No,” Taeyong says, feeling slightly embarrassed. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that, maybe he looks like an inexperienced idiot—

“That’s so fucking hot,” Johnny groans, smacking Taeyong’s ass and licking and sucking sloppily at his hole until he’s writhing against the sheets. 

“Oh, I want it, please,” Taeyong whimpers, grinding his ass back against Johnny’s face.

“Want what, baby?” Johnny prompts. “You want daddy to fuck you? Make this pretty ass mine?”

“Yes, yes please,” Taeyong pleads.

Johnny chuckles and presses an openmouthed kiss to his hole. “You’re so polite, it’s cute. Alright, sit tight for me.” Johnny heads over to the chest of drawers again and comes back this time with a bottle of lube, which he wastes no time popping open and drizzling over Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong shivers a little at the deliciously soothing feeling of the cold lube on his sore skin, before Johnny gathers the slickness on his fingers and starts to push one into Taeyong’s hole.

Johnny’s hands look big and his fingers certainly feel big. Even though it’s just one digit, Taeyong’s never had anything in his ass before and it feels strange. Not necessarily bad, just weird, and his body can’t help but clench hard around the intrusion.

“Relax, babe,” Johnny instructs, rubbing his free hand down Taeyong’s back. He moves it to his waist, his stomach, and then moves down to rub ever so gently at his clit, collecting the dripping wetness from his slit to make the glide easier.

Taeyong moans, grinding his pelvis eagerly against Johnny’s hand. This is the first time that Johnny’s properly touched him tonight, and the pleasure is instant and overwhelming. He’s almost forgotten the finger inside his ass until Johnny pushes another one past his tight rim and starts to fuck into him with careful, shallow movements. Taeyong’s vaguely aware of the fact that he’s drooling into the pillow, but he can’t help it — suddenly the feeling’s changed from weird to  _ very  _ pleasurable, and he doesn’t know whether to rock back on Johnny’s fingers or forward against the hand working his clit.

“How does this feel, sweetheart?” Johnny asks.

“Really good, daddy,” Taeyong says, too far gone to be embarrassed at how high and needy his voice sounds. The feeling of Johnny’s fingers pressing inside him is so different to how his pussy feels, but still so  _ good _ , and even though the stretch is still slightly uncomfortable, he just wants Johnny to stuff him full and stake his claim over Taeyong’s virgin hole. 

“I’m gonna add another,” Johnny tells him, before Taeyong feels a squirt of more cold lube on his hole and then Johnny pushes three fingers inside. Taeyong can’t help the small noises that escape his throat as Johnny stretches him out so fucking good, curling his fingers and dragging deliciously along Taeyong’s walls. He wants to beg Johnny to fuck him, to split him open, to make him hurt, but he’s so overwhelmed with pleasure that all he can do is arch his back higher and whine for more. 

“Fuck, you’re taking it so well,” Johnny praises, landing a slap to his already sore ass. It makes Taeyong gasp and jerk forward, grinding his clit harder on Johnny’s hand. His legs almost collapse beneath him at how good it feels, and he begs shakily, “Daddy, w-wanna cum, please fuck me  _ please _ !”

“Selfish slut,” Johnny scolds, slapping his other cheek. “You just can’t wait for my cock, huh?”

“Uh huh,” Taeyong whines into the pillow. “Need it, please, want it inside.”

Johnny curses under his breath, withdrawing his fingers. “You’re so hot, baby, I can’t say no to you,” he says, as Taeyong hears the wonderful sound of Johnny unbuckling his belt. He pulls his cock out and slaps it against Taeyong’s ass a few times, sliding it between his cheeks in a crude imitation of what he’s about to do. Taeyong moans and arches his ass further in the air, completely ready for Johnny.

What Taeyong doesn’t expect is for Johnny to ignore his ass completely and shove his cock deep into Taeyong’s tight, untouched pussy. The force of it makes Taeyong cry aloud, his fingers digging into the sheets, but it feels so fucking incredible. He loves it when Johnny just takes from him like this, uses him in whatever way he wants; it makes him feel even more floaty and warm all over, falling further into subspace as Johnny ravages his pussy. 

“God, always so tight for me,” Johnny groans, grabbing Taeyong’s hair and yanking his head back harshly. Taeyong mewls, clenching even tighter as Johnny holds him in place while he fucks him mercilessly. His pussy feels like it’s on fire with the most delicious combination of pleasure and pain, and it feels so rough and fast and  _ good _ , in some primal way that Taeyong feels in his very core. 

“You want more, baby?” Johnny asks, voice strained as he fucks Taeyong with hard, sharp movements. Taeyong nods and whimpers eagerly. Although he has no idea what Johnny means by ‘more’, he just knows he wants it. A loud cry is ripped from his throat when Johnny stuffs three of his fingers into his ass, moving them in shallow, lazy movements — the exact opposite of the deep, hard thrusts of his cock. 

Taeyong can only writhe beneath Johnny and sob into the pillow, his whole body throbbing with mind-numbing pleasure. He’s so fucking full everywhere, Johnny’s cock railing his cunt and his fingers deep in his ass, and he’s so far gone he can’t even warn Johnny before he cums hard. Both of his holes clench tight as he shivers and squirts beneath Johnny, whimpering pathetically as his head pounds with the force of his orgasm. Some part of him worries about punishment but the rest of him just feels fucking incredible, so he just pushes his ass back further and rides his high on Johnny’s dick and fingers. 

“Oh, baby,” Johnny murmurs, gripping Taeyong’s waist and holding him up when his body goes from tense to limp. “Felt too good, huh? You couldn’t help making a mess on daddy’s cock?”

“Mhmm,” Taeyong slurs, still stupid with pleasure as Johnny continues to fuck his tingling pussy. “S-sorry, Daddy.”

Johnny groans, removing his fingers from Taeyong’s ass to grip his waist tighter as his thrusts grow irregular. “Fuck, don’t apologize baby, that was so fucking hot. God, you drive me crazy, my pretty little slut, gonna make daddy bust his load inside you.”

Taeyong practically sobs, his cunt tightening intensely at Johnny’s words. “Please, please daddy  _ please _ ,” he chants, high and needy, and Johnny curses under his breath. 

“Fucking hell,” Johnny grits out, and then he’s pulling out of Taeyong’s pussy to stuff the head of his cock into his tight ass. Taeyong gasps at the sudden sensation, and it turns into a low moan when he feels warmth spilling into him as Johnny fills his ass up. His pussy throbs, missing Johnny’s length inside him, but it’s worth it to have Johnny cum in his ass. 

When Johnny’s cock slips out, Taeyong panics, clenching his thighs. “No, daddy no, keep it inside,” he whimpers. 

“I know, baby, relax,” Johnny soothes, and Taeyong gasps a little when he feels Johnny press something smooth and hard past his rim — a buttplug, Taeyong realizes, that he must have brought along with the paddle. Taeyong sighs happily ass the plug slides comfortably into place, not a drop of Johnny’s cum escaped. 

Finally Taeyong lets himself fall flat onto the bed, his eyes drifting closed with bliss. He feels better than he can remember feeling in a  _ long  _ time, like every ounce of tension and stress has been completely drained out of him. It’s like he’s floating on a cloud, his head buzzing pleasantly and his entire body thrumming with pleasure. 

He’s jolted out of his bubble when he feels something cold and slick on his ass. He blinks blearily over his shoulder to see that Johnny’s rubbing some sort of lotion onto his cheeks, which are already bright red and starting to bruise. 

“Hey,” Johnny says gently when he sees Taeyong looking. “You with me?”

Taeyong nods, feeling shy under Johnny’s gaze. It’s crazy to him how easily Johnny’s able to switch from a hot, mean dom to making Taeyong feel like the most treasured and cared for person in the world. “That was really good, thank you,” he says, voice still slightly wobbly. 

“Thank  _ you _ , baby. You did so good,” Johnny says earnestly, making Taeyong flush slightly. The praise and the blissful glow he’s in gives him the courage to speak up. 

“I know you and Ten didn’t really sort something out with the payment,” Taeyong says, watching Johnny’s face for a reaction. He just looks up and smiles, still massaging the cream into Taeyong’s skin. 

“Guilty,” he admits. “I just didn’t feel right making you pay when it was so good for me, too. You’re a fucking incredible sub, you know that?”

Taeyong’s face heats up even more. “Thank you,” he murmurs, pushing his face back into the pillow. 

“I mean it,” Johnny insists, putting the cap back on the lotion and coming to lay down beside Taeyong. “I wanted to ask you to be my sub the moment I saw you. Honestly, I still want to.”

Taeyong bites his lip, meeting Johnny’s eyes. “Wh-what would that mean?”

Johnny reaches out to tuck Taeyong’s hair behind his ear, and then keeps his hand gently on Taeyong’s neck. “Just like this, but exclusive. I want you all to myself. And you’d have me all to yourself, of course.”

As much as Taeyong wants to scream  _ yes! _ , he has to be realistic, so he says, “I couldn’t ask you to stop doing your job for me…”

“This is a side gig, babe,” Johnny says in amusement. “And you’re not asking, I’m offering. If we’re being honest, I have no interest on domming anyone else now that I’ve had you.”

Taeyong feels a thrill run down his spine, and he finds himself saying, “okay. Okay, yeah. Let’s do it.”

Johnny smiles brilliantly and leans in to kiss Taeyong. It’s a soft kiss, slow and wet and deep, and Taeyong relaxes into it happily. Relaxes a little too much, actually, as he finds himself yawning against Johnny’s mouth. 

“Oh my god, sorry,” he says, mortified. 

Johnny just laughs and gives him a peck on the lips. “Don’t apologize. You’ve done a lot today, Taeyong, you deserve to rest. Go to sleep, baby.”

Taeyong nods, already half asleep as he burrows back into the pillow. “Stay?”

“Of course,” Johnny says, tucking Taeyong into his warm, broad chest. Even though he’s exhausted mentally and quite literally physically battered, it takes almost no time for Taeyong to fall into the best night’s sleep he’s ever had. 


End file.
